Ice Plus Rain Equals?
by TheSilverWisp
Summary: Everyone knows that Juvia is in love with Gray. Except Gray himself, that is.
1. Be My Partner

Disclaimer:_I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to **Hiro Mashima.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Ice Plus Rain Equals?<em>

_Chapter One: Be My Partner  
><em>

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe a few people in Fairy Tail- scratch that, <em>everyone <em>in the guild knew that a certain Water Mage was 'in love' with Gray Fullbuster. That is, except Gray himself. Anyone could clearly see the two hearts bulging out of Juvia's eyes whenever he was around. All day she would stare at his face of perfection until he left. Not to mention gaping at his abs.

Mavis…. _His abs. _

Juvia felt her heartbeat race as he casually took off his shirt. Damn, it was so hard to suppress the urge to let out a fan girl scream. Even though she had seen him do this every single day because it was an obsessive habit of his, Juvia could feel her heart fluttering as if it was the end of the world! Maybe she was overreacting with her usage of words right now, but did it matter? Such things were necessary when one was in love.

Juvia hid behind a wooden pillar as she observed him. Perfection? More than that.

Yes, Juvia would admit that she stalked him a bit before. (A bit? More like all the time.) But it was to make sure that her Gray-sama was in safe hands. 'Why did she have to go that far?' Was a question that constantly popped up somewhere in her brain cells. Well, why couldn't she? Was it wrong for her to see if her darling was safe and sound? If not, Juvia would be beside him, protecting him... She let herself fly off to one of her fantasies.

"Juvia," Gray would say in a dreamy voice with shining dark blue eyes. A background full of roses and all things sweet made everything hazy.

"Yes, Gray-sama?" she will coo with her pale cheeks glowing into a reddish color.

"You are the only one for me. I was wrong to not have you by my side. Let us be together forever," Was what Juvia would expect him to say when he would announce his undying love for her. Who cares if it really was cliche?

But in reality, Gray really was calling her over.

"Hey, Juvia!"

In his real voice, Juvia was brought back to the present instead of her daydreams.

"Yes, Gray-sama!"

He gestured at her with his hand and patted an empty seat next to him.

Juvia felt steam blowing from her ears. She felt her face grow hot. Juvia gets the honor to sit beside Gray? Nonetheless, she will accept it. She walked over to him as fast as her legs, now stiff with a robotic elegance, would allow her. They even creaked as she approached him.

Meanwhile, Gray still had an inner conflict battling inside of him. Seeing that the Water Mage still had some difficulty in reaching him, he still had plenty of time to rethink all of this.

Ever since he had walked into the guild, everything felt so... off. It was perfect. The guild was dawned with a serene silence, the kind of silence pacifists would enjoy. What was it to Gray then? _It was hell._

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy took on a mission two days ago, and (Mavis, he knew that it would haunt him forever if he said this out loud) he actually admitted into missing that fire-eating moron. As annoying as he was, he preferred to have a day when he would slam his fists unto Natsu's face and vice versa. The first day, he had coped with it, keeping it in mind that he actually had a few days of rest without having the bastard annoy him verbally and physically. But the empty presence of the Dragonslayer depraved Gray of his flare. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't crash in Lucy's place when she locked every single entrance there was to the house. If he considered breaking in, he knew Lucy would be at him for weeks and would've received Mira's title. That imagination just sent Gray some shivers unto his spine.

So what could've brought the flare back? Missions.

The problem? By a miracle, most of the missions had ran out, so as Mirajane was saying, and he had only two missions left for him. Either he would opt to clean a whole polluted river and get paid with two hundred thousand jewels if he makes the body of water sparkle (which Gray thought was a cheap price, considering all the nasty things swarming there), or he would choose to go on a two-person mission to retrieve a lost family heirloom for a rich family somewhere in Seven. The cash? Four hundred thousand jewels. He at least wanted some action, so he decided to choose the second mission instead.

The second problem? He did not have a partner.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were already out for the count, so no choosing them. Erza was outside of town doing an errand for Makarov, so he couldn't ask her to go with him. The remaining options? Cana, Juvia, or Levy.

Cana? They were friends, all right. And he'd fought beside her in battle, but Cana was a heavy drinker, and Gray didn't want to carry her large barrels of booze on their way to Seven. That would slow them down.

Levy? He didn't want to cross with Jet and Droy and somehow, Gajeel who were currently fighting over her again. ("No way! Levy is mine!" "No one said anything about that, buddy!" "I don't get why I'm concerned, maggots!" "SHUT THE HELL UP!")

So the remaining option was Juvia. Decent. He'd worked with her in several occasions as well, they even did Unison Raid together. Compatible elements all right. Despite the fact that Gray sometimes thought Juvia was a little dramatic or rather awkward at times, Gray would've preferred her over all the other girls. So he had called her over, hoping that she would accept to go with him.

And currently, her robotic legs were within five feet from where he sat. Sometimes, Gray just didn't get that woman. He had seen her spitting with jealousy, cry with tears of joy and nearly flooded the whole of Magnolia, and he had seen her when she was at her strongest. Yup, no doubt the mission would involve some melodramatic, action sense.

"Hey," he called out. "can you hurry up a little? This is very important," he said and watched as Juvia's eyes grew ten times its size and in a flash, she was already beside Gray. Did she scare him out of his wits sometimes? No, but she was a little freaky.

"What is it, Gray-sama?" she asked.

"I told you that you should just all me Gray. No need for honorifics, all right? We're _nakama._" To his embarassment, the Water Mage seemed to flush with a red color. Shit. He didn't want her to flood the guild. "D-don't cry! Mavis, don't cry, whatever happens, don't!"

Juvia looked at him brightly, her eyes shining with some sort of depth emotion. "Juvia will do anything Gray-sa-, _Gray_ asks for. Whatever it is, Juvia will do it." she declared proudly.

Gray could've sworn that Mirajane's eyes had a gleam as she took a quick glance at them. Could innocent Mirajane make Gray pee his pants? Absolutely.

His attention focused back to Juvia. He didn't need any distractions. This was good. She'd do anything for him. Huh. "In that case, why don't we go on a mission together?"

Juvia blushed from head to toe. "Gray-s- Gray wants to go with Juvia on a mission? Together?" she sounded as if she couldn't believe it. Gray watched blankly as she pinched her cheeks.

"It is not a dream!" she cried out, tears, oh shit, tears were flowing from her eyes.

Gray waved his hands. "No, don't cry, Juvia!"

The tears immediately stopped.

Gray let out a sigh of relief. It was already troubling enough for him to talk to her about the mission, what more on their way? But he was determined for this. He needed that spark more than ever.

"So, um yeah," he began awkwardly and scratched his jet black hair in one fluid moment with his hand. "It's in Seven, and the money is good. Four hundred thousand jewels to retrieve a lost family heirloom. It's a two-person mission."

Crap. He regretted his mistake when he mentioned two-person.

Steam had blown from Juvia's ears as if she was a train. "Gray-sa- no, Gray wants Juvia to go with him on a two-person mission. How romantic! What wonderful fate Juvia is blessed with!" she mumbled hastily.

Gray couldn't understand her words because she was talking too fast. "So do you want to come?"

"Juvia would love to come!" she responded happily.

"Great, so we have to get on this train tomorrow morning at eight so-" His sentence was cut off as a ripple of wind replaced Juvia's place. The doors to the guild slammed open, and Gray could see her tiny figure leaving dust behind her as she zoomed past the other members.

"Hey!" Gray called out, completely unaware that he took off his underwear (Again). "Where are you going, Juvia, did you listen? Eight o'clock tomorrow at the train station!"

"Yes!" Juvia's shout echoed throughout the building even though she was far away. "Juvia will be at the train station before then! Juvia is excited, now, she has to go to the riverbank so she can freely cry tears of joy because Gray-sa, no, Gray doesn't want her to drown the members!"

Gray scratched his head. "I'm going to be in for a lot, now."

"Gray, your underwear," Mirajane announced.

"Not again!" he muttered and slipped his underwear back on, along with his pants but left his shirt hanging from the chair.

Mirajane smiled, aware of the dark gleam in her eyes playfully observing the scene.

_Operation complete._

* * *

><p>AN: _The first chapter is now up! :)_

_Bear with me, because I only had this idea yesterday, so updates might not be regular, but I'll try my best to update!_

_This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, so I hope you could tell me what you think of this fanfic through reviews or pms. ConCrit is well appreciated! :)_

_Also, if anyone had a plot similar to this, I didn't copy it. As mentioned, I made this up just yesterday._

_I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
><em>


	2. Behind Everything Else

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to **Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ice Plus Rain Equals?<br>_

_Chapter Two: Behind Everything Else  
><em>

* * *

><p>Crap, crap, crap, oh, and did Gray forget to mention? Crap.<p>

So he was right after all. It was not some sort of trick in the light, nor was it his imagination. 'Innocent', pretty-faced (demonic) Mirajane had some sort of dark twinkle in her ocean blue eyes when Gray asked Juvia to go with him in the mission.

_But what was she smiling about? _Gray pondered that question from time to time in his house, once again not aware that he was stripping and putting his clothes back on repeatedly as he walked to and fro, back and forth. It was somewhat comforting. Practically because Gray had been doing this since his childhood days. But Gray didn't want to feel nostalgia wash over him for even a moment.

Mirajane had a secret to keep. And whatever it was, he absolutely knew that he was part of it. But about what? Stealing? Punching? He couldn't bring himself to concentrate. But the most hideous part of his thoughts could decipher was that this was payback. Did Gray do something to upset her? Oh shit. He was in for it now. Whether he had an option to challenge a thousand of dark guilds fully clothed with only his fists or face the scariest, no doubt devastating side to Mirajane, he would pick battling it out with a dark guild for the rest of his life. Even if it meant that he had to wear clothes _all the time. _That was how much he feared Mirajane.

_What do you think you're doing, moron? Mira can't hurt you if you're traveling to Seven. Concentrate on the mission, damn it!_

His inner side was probably right. What good did it offer if the Ice Mage was too busy worrying about one of the Strauss siblings? For now, he should think about the mission. Not to mention his partner.

Hmmmm...

Gray never went on a mission with her before, and they were alone. Just the two of them. No Erza to keep him from fighting with the matchstick. No Lucy to get Juvia to sprout with jealousy (and he was quite thankful for that), no Happy to lighten up the mood, and no flame-eating moron to annoy him to the ends of the planet. Good, sort of. When he actually went with any of them, everything was just either too loud or too unbelievable. This mission with Juvia might be as peaceful as his one-stand missions. Wait, no. This was Juvia Loxar he was talking about. The same Juvia who he found freakish. Heck, this mission would be far from quiet.

The poor wizard. He didn't know what kind of chaos that would be waiting ahead for him already when he was going to face tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Juvia squirmed underneath her covers. Gray-sa-, no, <em>Gray <em>asked Juvia to go with him to Seven. All alone. With just the two of them. The alarm clock she had was set a seven o'clock, but it displayed that it was just a quarter past midnight. Even then! She had been to the riverbank, nearly replaced the fresh water with her salty tears, and she had changed her hairstyle back to when it was spiky-ish and layered. And she didn't even stop her childish giggles the whole walk to her room.

A whirl of her fantasies had not been put to a stop since. She imagined all the possibilities in the mission: Breathe the same air as Gray-sama, eat with Gray-sama, be together with Gray-sama in complete isolation from interferences. Possibly... even have any romance slide in.

Juvia's cheeks had risen to the highest possible hue of red as she thought about it. And she still couldn't forget his words.

_"Just call me Gray. No need for honorifics all right? _You are my true love."

Okay, so maybe she altered the last sentence just a teeny weeny bit. But she still couldn't get used to the fact that her beloved had wanted her to call him by his first name. They're in that stage already?

Juvia did not care if it was just a short while. For Juvia, a short night with the man she truly loved from the bottom of her heart was more memorable then spending an endless night with someone else.

That was how strong her love for Gray was.

She closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep, not knowing about the laughable disaster that awaited their journey.

* * *

><p>Wendy looked at Mirajane with a mix of shock and amazement, as well as relief.<p>

"You took out the other possible one-person mission on purpose and left two remaining options for him?" she questioned incredulously.

Mirajane continued to smile as she put the Sky Dragonslayer's drink softly on the wooden table. "Yup."

"Just so Gray would choose Juvia?" Charle inquired.

"Yup." She replied as she placed a bottle of milk on the table.

"Mira-san, I never knew you were so interested in the two of them," Wendy admitted, twirling her indigo tresses as she faintly blushed.

"Those two had caught my interest for a while. Everyone knows about Juvia's strong feelings for Gray, excluding Natsu, of course." Mirajane replied airily.

The blue-haired girl felt a bead of sweat roll down her temples at the mention of Natsu's obliviousness. "But you also can't forget that Gray doesn't notice it, too." she pointed out.

Mirajane nodded. "Yeah, you're right." her eyes blinked. "But maybe, just maybe, let's say Gray unconsciously knew it for a long period, but just like his obsessive habit off his to take his clothes off, he doesn't realize it himself unless someone points it out for him."

Wendy nodded slowly, seeing her point. "Yeah, I guess you're right to think that, if you put it that way. But... if he starts to realize it, Mira-san, is there some sort of possibility he has feelings for her in return? What I mean to say is, Gray doesn't seem to show interest in that stuff," she babbled, hoping she hadn't said too much.

However, the S-class wizard smiled at her sweetly. "Maybe. Maybe not. But if I didn't do this, then there would be no way of knowing the open possibilities in their relationship."

Charle scoffed. "But if he doesn't, wouldn't it just hurt Juvia instead?"

Mirajane was silent for a while. "It may be like that. Like I said, I don't know, because a lot can happen, but what Juvia feels about Gray is strong, and Gray seems to talk to her in a not -so-bashful-way as if they were an item, though he seems rather unacknowledged by this. Rather bold if he admitted that he likes her, putting it in a way that he does have feelings for her, but Gray isn't the sort to actually say those things. His actions toward her are rather friendly, like friend romance that will bloom. But if it was just him trying to be good, unaware of her feelings, then maybe it's not meant to be." Her eyes brightened. "But what they have is... _special. _I can feel it when I see them together."

The female Exceed firmly put her front paws on Wendy's ears. "You're too young to know about this."

"No, I'm not!" Wendy argued, struggling.

"Things like that happen later in life, Wendy. Don't waste your youth indulged in things like that," Charle advised.

Wendy grabbed one of Charle's paws.

"But don't tell me you've set the mission up!" Charle continued, giving up on Wendy's insistence.

Mirajane shook her head. "No," then she grinned. "but I'm making sure some things are going to happen," she turned her head and made her way to leave.

Wendy and Charle stared after her.

"Where are you going?"

Mirajane replied without looking back. "I'm going to send a message to a friend of mine in Seven."

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Gray said to himself aloud. "She's late, and if we don't get on the train soon..." Gray didn't want to think of that.<p>

The train station was bustling with a fair amount of people, all chattering at the same time. It was too loud for Gray to hear anything. The trains that were set to leave had left distant, yet echoing sounds of the engine running that lead to the people's destinations.

He clutched the scroll for his mission. If Juvia really was late, he'd have no choice but to board the train without her. Then again, he did recall the last time she was angry, and no thanks, but he didn't want that kind of ruthlessness displayed towards him.

A sense suddenly knocked him in his mind. Something was coming. Something really fast. And it was directing it's route straight at him.

Given that he was never really wrong with these kinds of things, he simply sidestepped, and coincidentally, a mini-whirlwind found a spot right where he was staying.

"Juvia is sorry that she is late! She had to make some preparations," the blunette bowed her head in apology.

"N-no, that's fine, Juvia. It's only just ten minutes until the train boards the passengers. You're ten minutes on time," he flashed a small grin at her.

Juvia felt herself go numb in every part of her body. Her deathly pale complexion began to glow red. "Y-you're too kind, Gray-sa, no, Gray," she mumbled.

Gray noticed Juvia's hair had changed back to when she first joined Fairy Tail. "Nice hair," he blurted out absentmindedly.

She began to entwine both of her hands together. "J-juvia does not know what to say," she stuttered and placed one hand on her cheek.

Gray looked at her perplexedly. "Huh?" noticing the clock on the stone wall, he grabbed her wrist, "Five more minutes to board, damn! Let's hurry!"

And just like that, her fantasies played in her head as her knight in shining armor pulled her away.

* * *

><p>"We... made it," Gray panted as he collapsed on one of the chairs.<p>

Juvia, who popped out from one of her dreams concerning the two of them, took the opposite place in the compartment.

"Is Gray-sama all right?"

Gray shook the small dots dancing around his vision. "I thought I told you not to call me that," he muttered, once again, not taking notice that he removed his polo.

"Juvia would like to keep calling him that, just calling Gray-sama with just his first name is a little bit daunting for her," Juvia said, dreamily staring at the shirtless Water Mage.

"Whatever floats your boat," he said nonchalantly.

"Gray-sama, your shirt," Juvia informed him.

"Crap!"

As he buttoned his polo, Juvia had a pleasing thought in her head. _Juvia is with Gray-sama on the train. She does not need to follow him like a stalker. They are partners in this two-person mission.  
><em>

However, as much as she enjoyed that thought, she couldn't help but feel curious about the mission itself. The train's engine began to run, steam blowing off the vehicle, and the sound of the wheels against the metallic railroad as the scene shifted swiftly all at once.

"Gray-sama, do you know what kind of heirloom they have lost?" she asked once said latter was done buttoning his shirt.

"No, but if they're giving us four hundred thousand jewels for this, then I think that it's some sort of jewelry, like a ring," Gray replied.

Ring.

Ring.

_Engagement ring._

It was a laughable disaster all right.

Juvia's imagination had whirled and turned into the highest form of romance.

"Juvia, my love," Gray-sama will say and takes her hand.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Let us get married," he should announce as if he was telling her the weather forecast.

"Yes, Gray-sama!"

The real Juvia, had full steam blowing from her nose and ears, completely scarlet in the face. "M-marriage?"

Since she was so focused on her own little world, she did not notice Gray raise one eyebrow up in confusion.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

The Water Mage squirmed. "No! Juvia thinks that things should be taken more slowly, just how she prefers it! Even though you go too far that it seems so endearing to Juvia!" she slapped a hand on Gray, and ironically, the guy who was able to take Natsu's fists slammed into the seat, painfully. And that was a first, considering how the seat was made of cotton!

Melodramatic? Check.

Unrealistic? Unrealistic enough that he got slammed into a seat made out of cotton and covered with leather and it actually hurt and sent vibrations throughout his entire body? Double check.

Action? Apparently, he was the one to be picked on, and not the other way around.

While Juvia was contented into giving in to a fit of giggles, Gray let out an earsplitting scream. Damn it. If anything happened to him on this mission that was completely uncalled for, he had someone to be held accountable for it.

"MIRAJANE!"

* * *

><p>Snowdrop: And the second chapter is up!<p>

Gray: You're so slow. The second chapter was supposed to be updated the day before.

Snowdrop: *demon eyes* I was awake until eleven. Do not challenge me.

Juvia: Juvia does not wish for Gray-sama to be hurt.

Gray: What nonsense are you talking about?

Snowdrop: I got Mirajane to steal your clothes when you took them off.

Gray: O_o

Snowdrop: *cackles evilly*

Mirajane: Please review if you want me to give Gray back his clothes. ^ ^

Gray: *shivers at Mirajane* S-someone, help me...

Snowdrop: Anyways, Juvia?

Juvia: Before this shall end, please listen carefully. TheSilverWisp's (AKA Snowdrop) friend, Inksewn, is holding a Four Seasons Literature contest. Please take a look at her profile for more information and private message her if you wish to join. Snowdrop will also judge the winter category.


	3. Her Protector

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to **Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ice Plus Rain Equals?<em>

_Chapter Three: Her Protector  
><em>

* * *

><p>"It sure is lively here in Seven," Gray mumbled as he looked at the crowded streets full of bustling people. The afternoon sky was streaked with violent colors of red and orange battling on the sky, yet complimenting each other as well at the same time.<p>

The Ice Mage sighed, feeling relieved as the sudden stress was weighed off his shoulders. He had survived. Damn it, he survived the worst train ride he ever experienced! And no, it wasn't with a stupid fire-eating moronic reason ("I can't stand moving vehicles!" "This makes me sick!" "I think I'm going to-!" "Natsu, don't you dare vomit on my shoes!"), it was for a reason that had to do with Mirajane. As he thinks about her, every single pore of his skin breaks out in a cold sweat. He had battled it out with Juvia's adoring slaps, Juvia's daydreams, everything that had to do with him getting injured in the process. Yet, he had lived through it all. Mirajane did not have to dig up his grave.

He could've celebrated in the near bars, but there was no time for that. His sole purpose here was to complete a mission, and a Fairy Tail member _always _completes a mission.

Turning to Juvia, he said, "Let's go before it gets dark. The family is right next to this town. "

Juvia nodded eagerly.

"We'll have to pass by mountains, though, so are you all right with that?" Gray asked, his voice tinged with genuine concern.

Juvia nodded once more, pleased that her Gray-sama seemed so worried about her. _Juvia feels so at ease!  
><em>

Gray shrugged, already used to her weirdness. If he could actually call it that.

"Then, time to hit the road."

He headed towards the streets, with Juvia following him in deep concentration.

* * *

><p>The streets really were crowded, and Juvia had a hard time finding Gray when a swarm of people overtook her path. Juvia felt rather anxious. What would happen if she and Gray separated? Fearing of that from happening, she decided to push her way through the crowd to spot at least a streak of black hair.<p>

She was concentrating on him with so much intensity that she didn't notice that she had bumped into someone else.

"Hey, watch it!" A man, probably in his old twenties had retorted hotly to Juvia's slip-up. His slitted eyes were incensed, and he smelled of alcohol. Fresh wine.

This was not good.

"J-juvia apologizes," she stammered awkwardly, not daring to look at his smoky black eyes.

The offended man, however, smirked at her. "Eh? Yer pretty interesting, and yer face is... passing. Sort of," he slurred. Passersby looked upon the incident with eyes sparked with interest.

Juvia gulped, thinking hard on the situation. Okay, if she attacked a resident in Seven, a place she didn't even live and newly just got in, it would be asking for imprisonment, and she didn't want another mockery of Fairy Tail for being untamed and drunken with no shame. As much as she wanted to beat him to a pulp with her water magic, she had no choice but to lay low. She hung her head, ignoring the stares of the crowd that gathered at the streets.

The man's face flicked with annoyance. "How rude of you! Hitting meh and and not eveing bothering to pay a proper apology."

His intonation was clearly being acted on by the request of the sake, but other than that, Juvia wondered if this creep was always doing things like this.

"And..." Juvia began, her hands balled into fists as she struggled not to unleash a Water Lock on him. "and what might that be?" she managed to say in a small voice.

The drunkard looked at her for a moment or two, but he threw his head back and let out a caterwaul of laughter. The crowd turned away, fear in their eyes. Clearly, this man was harassing young women everyday.

If only she could kick his ass and be over with. _Juvia is in a pickle! She can't attract too much attention if she uses magic now, then...  
><em>

"Yer a funny one, you are," he noted, looking at her with hunger gleaming in his eyes. He stepped closer, and it was all Juvia could do not to flinch at his putrid, sickening scent.

He held his dirty, stubby hands under her chin. "Payment: Spend a whole night with me, girly, if you don't want a bashing," he murmured in her ear.

Juvia inwardly cursed. There was no way she was to stand for this.

"No," she said flatly, slapping his hand away from her face.

"What?"

A ripple of shock ran through the crowd.

"Juvia is not a playtoy. Juvia is a women with feelings, and women deserve better men than a dirty excuse for a lowlife such as yourself."

"Girly," the man growled threateningly. "D-did you just call me a lowlife?" he yelled, outraged.

Juvia did not reply and just stood still on the stone pavement and braced herself at what she expected was coming next.

"Yeh don't reply to meh? _Meh!" _

His eyes flared, and Juvia closed her eyes, ready to take a hit.

She waited for a few seconds, waiting for the pain to sear in, but it never came, and she was suddenly engulfed in someone's familiarity.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia opened her eyes, and her her eyes flashed in surprise, at the same time relief

She thought she had lost him! Thank Mavis.

Gray had one arm wrapped protectively on Juvia's waist, the other blocking the drunkard's fist from aiming it at Juvia.

The Ice Mage did not appear to hear her, and she noticed that Gray's eyes were cast in a deep color of anger. She rarely saw it before, and seeing it again almost made Juvia herself tremble as he locked his gaze with the shocked man.

"You..." he began, his voice dangerously low.

"I see yuv gotta fren here," the drunkard manged to squeak, fear evident on his face as sweat rolled down his temples.

Gray let go of Juvia, and loomed over to the stubby man until they were nose to nose. A deathly cold sensation surrounded him, and the man's knees began to wobble at the chilly temperature wrapped around Gray.

"If you as so much lay one finger on her," he started off in a threatening voice, but the 'fatso', as Juvia would prefer calling him still mustered a little bit of arrogance.

"Yeh'll what?" he said, his tone slightly quivered.

Gray smirked at him, his face masked with a murderous glare. "I'll make sure you'll disappear without a trace here in Earthland."

Fatso had opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly he had quickly closed his mouth when Gray gave him one more stare.

He turned and ran where his chubby legs could take him, with the crowd gladly opening a path.

Gray didn't follow after him, and turned away, grasping Juvia's hand and walked off in a huff from the scenery.

Juvia's sudden happiness and relief was replaced by the negativity of failure. But the again, she deserved whatever Gray-sama would do to punish her for making a mess. _Maybe Juvia is not fit enough to be by Gray-sama's side... Juvia only gave him more trouble all less in one day._

She felt tears of diappointment well up in her eyes, as well as a pang of regret. She kept her face down and stared at the stone floor, allowing herself to be led on like a puppy on a leash.

"Hey, mister," a voice, belonging to a female, had apparently followed them.

Gray looked over from his shoulder, but Juvia kept her head held down.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much! That man, Bosco, has been harassing each and every girl that comes here since a few days from now. It was very troublesome. On behalf of me, and the women of this town, I'd like to offer you a free lodging in my inn."

The Ice Mage scratched his head. "Thanks, but no thanks, we came here to do something, so I'm afraid we can't stay for the night."

"Well, if you're sure, then that's too bad. But if you ever need a place to stay next time you're in Seven, then come to my inn. It's called Rossie Inn."

Gray waved. "I will."

Normally, any woman who had the nerve to talk to her hubby would be dealt severely by her Water Lock, but Juvia felt that she didn't even deserve to do that anymore.

_It'll just hassle him..._

"Juvia?" Gray's voice came strangely in a monotone.

"Yes?" she said in a small voice.

Slowly he turned to face her, but she didn't want to face him.

"Look at me," he said softly.

Reluctantly, she obeyed. She gazed into his deep eyes, and couldn't detect any emotion from it. As hard as a stone...

"Juvia is very sorry. She did not want to cause Gray-sama so much trouble. She has been a time bomb and a big obstacle blocking your way," a weird, almost stabbing sensation filled her chest as she went on. "It is best if Juvia just leaves."

Gray's eyes widened. "What? No!"

Juvia was taken aback.

"A-actually, I wanted to apologize," he said, averting his eyes in a different direction for a brief moment before looking at her again. "I shouldn't have let you go like that. It was my fault why that jerk got to you. We should've stuck together."

Juvia felt herself go scarlet in the face. "U-um... Juvia does not see any fault with you, Gray, it was also partly of Juvia to blame..."

A daunting silence followed the pair, and it was unnerving enough as it is. The Ice Mage, who was feeling tired of it and couldn't endure it any longer, had rummaged in his pockets for something.

Juvia looked at him curiously and her brows twitched with anticipation.

A rope.

Why did Gray-sama have rope with him?

As if reading her thoughts, Gray answered, "I thought it would come in handy for this mission." He displayed her a heartwarming smile. "Apparently, it does."

Juvia watched as he wrapped the rope around his waist, twisting and turning it around. Half of the length of rope was gone by the time he had finished knotting it around his waist, and he proceeded to Juvia's hand.

"W-what is Gray-sa..."

"I've led you on like a dog," Gray began, tying the rope around her. "So, let's take turns," he looked up from his work. "I'll be the dog this time, and you're my master."

"W-what?" was all Juvia could manage to say. "J-juvia can't even think about treating you like a servant."

"I'm not. Dogs are a man's best friend. _Nakama_," he pointed out. "Not too tight?" he asked.

Juvia shook her head.

"Okay then." Gray looked at her expectantly as he stepped back. "This way, we'll never be separated from each other. So lead the way, master." he cheered, and the fact that she called him by his first name went unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I haven't updated since two weeks already, and I feel like I've committed a crime against ll of you! Please forgive me!

I've just been so distracted, and stuff, so yeah... I know that's not enough, but I hope this chapter makes makes up for it.

I apologize, if the last part seemed cheesy and stuff. But I promise you that I'll make it up with hopefully speedier updates and better written chapters. ^ ^

Reviews are welcomed, please give me feedback concerning this chapter to see if my writing skills have fallen, etc.


	4. Locked

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to **Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

><p><em>Ice Plus Rain Equals?<em>

_Chapter Four: Locked  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

Juvia stumbled on a rock, and her foot nearly slipped. The rope tugged as well, and if she hadn't caught herself in time, both she and Gray would've been sent sprawling on the rocky ground.

She sighed in relief, yet her spine tingled, She could feel his worried gaze looking at her back, and that didn't make her feel delighted or happy in any way. She didn't feel a warm feeling purr in her chest either. Instead, a weird tingly sensation rumbled in her stomach, and Juvia couldn't handle the strange new feelings and think over what happened _at the same time._

Basically, she was inwardly in a mess.

"Yeah, Juvia's fine," she replied, feeling a little silly. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. But she could not deny what she felt, or not notice the awkward tension pulling both of them away.

_Back to square one?_

She was happy that Gray rescued her, really, and she felt elated when he held her wrist to tie the rope around her hand, but everything went downhill from there.

For some reason, she continuously wandered about without noticing she got sidetracked, and he had to steer her back in the right direction. Her mind just wasn't there, and he always asked from time to time, "Are you okay?" and it takes a few, painfully long moments before she responds with a "Juvia's fine."

And the most frustrating part was that she didn't even know why she was being like this. Juvia wasn't bipolar, so why?

Perhaps, the weather shared her mixed feelings as well, because when night fell, the sky was briefed with slight groans.

"Drip, drip, drop," she recited, and lifted the palms of her hand to feel the rain attacking her skin.

"Damn," Gray muttered, wiping the rain out of his forehead. "It's a good thing we didn't step out into the mountains yet. Come on, let's see if anyone in town's got some free lodgings," he turned, and, since they were bound together by the rope, Juvia was being dragged on with Gray having no idea what she was feeling. Heck, he just wanted shelter.

They crossed the sidewalk, the drizzle beginning to pelt them as if they were snowballs, and it was empty. Everyone had retreated in their warm comfortable homes, and Gray scratched his head and tilted it to one side, wondering how he could find them shelter for the night, or at least when the rain would cease. It would be bad if both of them were to get sick, and the client was expecting them in a few days from now.

"The rope's going to be in bad shape," Juvia pointed out.

"Huh? Right," Gray was so focused on how he should handle the situation, he barely even heard the Water Mage. As he untied the rope around his waist, he was still thinking about shelter.

Juvia stood as still as a statue when Gray untied the rope around her wrist, and Gray slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans. "Let's try someplace else,"

And just as they passed a corner, it hit him.

No, literally.

He collided his head full on against a big, wooden sign. Juvia gasped, alarmed.

"Are you okay, Gray-sama?" As troubled as she was inside, Juvia felt concern and worry for the Creation Magic user. She knelt down on the pavement, supporting him with her arms.

Gray let out a number of strong, various kinds of curses as he let the rain wash down on the throbbing pain near his temple.

"Gray-sama, look!"

Seeing Juvia pointing to the sign that could've given him a concussion, he realized it was attached to a long, post, and carved by a knife in an elegant manner and wavy letters were: 'Rossie Inn: A Place As Near As Home'

Then he recalled the woman who had thanked him earlier that afternoon and had invited him to stay at her inn free of charge as thanks.

Gray smiled triumphantly, his pain reducing. He led Juvia to the entrance of the inn, which was a big, grand doorway with two panels and a bronze doorknob each side. He twisted one of them and it revealed the inside.

The inn was welcoming enough for two people who were dripping wet, with sweet scented flowers, all placed in an orderly fashion on vases with elegant designs on them, some hand woven mats on tables with pastel-like colors, some chandeliers decorated with a silver-like tint, and most of all, a fireplace.

And standing at the lobby was the owner, olive green eyes and ginger locks lighting up and bouncing as she saw them approach.

She ran up to them. "I'm so glad you came! This weather is awful, ain't it?" she twitched her eyebrows a little bit and looked at he pair kindly.

"No kidding," Gray said, with Juvia still looking at the decorations and simply standing beside him.

"I guess that's not the only thing," the innkeeper said, catching Juvia's eye as she looked at her with interest. She winked.

"Do you have two rooms available?" Gray asked hopefully.

The owner smiled apologetically. "My customers increase at this time of the year, and it's raining too, so I've only one left."

Gray scanned the surroundings in suspicion.

"They're all upstairs," answered the innkeeper with a flick of annoyance as if she was taking it as an offense that he suspected she were lying to them. "Like to get cozy, you know. Them couples are tourists who travel to Seven to go see the night sky a little bit farther from the port town." She furrowed her brows. "But with a weather like this, no way," she sniffed disdainfully before continuing. "Legend says that a couple who sees the starry sky and can spot the planets from afar Earthland are able to remain in love for an eternity." she said, her eyes narrowed at the entrance Juvia and Gray. "I guess that's what brings you two here?"

"No!" Gray answered at once, he felt every strand of his hair bristling. "Well, no. I mean, we never even heard of the starry sky legend," he said flatly, calmed down and regaining posture.

The ginger-haired woman pouted a bit, before bursting out into a caterwaul of laughter. "I know! I'm just messing with you kids!"

Juvia turned very red, still wondering whether or not the legend was true, her romantic side moved by the idea, but Gray was dumbfounded. "Aren't we the same age?"

The owner's giggles subsided moments after. She wiped a tear out of her eye. "I'm kidding. I figured you two were wizards, judging by how droopy eyes here sent an icy atmosphere in the middle of spring!" she slapped him on the shoulder. "Any who, are you two okay with sharing?" she asked, regaining control of herself.

Gray had to wonder about this with deliberation.

They were restless, they didn't want to spend the night attacked by a sickness from the rain, they were both young, they weren't even... they were nakama.

"I know you both aren't in that level yet, deary, and surely, this man wouldn't dare invade a woman's space; you aren't even... you know, married, but all's fair in love and war," the innkeeper took Juvia's hands and looked at her with deep emotion that tears were swimming in her eyes.

Juvia nodded vigorously.

"Oh, to be young!" the woman exclaimed dramatically.

"Like I said,aren't we the same age?" Gray was once more ignored.

The innkeeper smiled gently, and retreated a few feet back. "While you both think about it, I'll get you some warm towels to dry yourselves," and she disappeared into the hallway, footsteps clacking.

That made the previous atmosphere invoke them once more, with Gray feeling lightheaded at the thought of staying with a woman for one night in the same room, and Juvia blushing furiously, with deep concentration as she crouched on the floor, unsure.

He was used to barging in on Lucy, but that was like a brotherly way, and it was jokingly just to annoy her. This situation was different. Juvia was a woman. A friend. But the fact that still remains that she is indeed a woman, therefore the opposite gender, that he possibly couldn't think about spending one night together. It wasn't in that kind of way either, so this left Gray with no proper solution.

"You fine with it?" he asked Juvia, who stopped crouching and was staring at her feet.

Juvia almost jumped, caught off guard. "W-well," she fumbled with her fingers a little bit. "t-the idea is bizarre to Juvia, but, if Gray-sama is fine with it, then Juvia will do as he wishes."

The thing was, he didn't know whether or not he was fine with it, and he sighed exasperatedly. They were getting nowhere.

"So what does Gray-sama think?" Juvia raised an eyebrow up.

Crud. Now it was his turn to share his personal thoughts.

"I'm not really sure," he put a finger up to his chin. "I guess it would be okay." then proceeded to freaking out a little bit. "You won't have to worry, so don't think about it!" Gray blurted out, thankful that his partner was confused and that she didn't have the ability to take a look at the sick, sick imaginations swirling through his head.

The owner's footsteps were becoming audibly clear, and sure enough, in her hands were light blue towels.

"You're a lifesaver, thanks Rossie," Gray said, grabbing one, but remembered his manners and handed it to Juvia before taking the last one and draping it over hs head.

She looked at him funny like he said something weird, then she brightened, understanding what he meant. "Sorry, but that's not my name. It's Briar, actually."

"Then-"

"It's my great grandaddy's name!" she stated proudly, beaming. "He passed it to my grandaddy, and so forth."

"O-oh," was all he replied, discreetly thinking about the bizarre name for a guy. Either that, or he was being sexist.

After they were dried up had they handed the towels back to Briar did she ask, "So, do you want to stay in one room, or spend it with a downpour?"

They both looked at each other. "We'll take it."

* * *

><p>Briar led them to the second floor, which was similar to the first one except that the pathway was more narrow and that the wallpapers were rose pink, the one downstairs having no paint at all, but polished redwood.<p>

They came to a stop on the very last door on the third hallway to the left side. Just like the other doors, it had a smooth surface and pretty carvings, with a bronze plate saying 'Room 15', and Briar handed Gray the key.

"It's got an hearth, don't worry, I lighted it when I got your towels, since no one can resist staying out in this terrible weather, and a bathroom connected to the bedroom. I'll be preparing your dinner, sine you two seem so underfed, this one's on the house," she winked at Juvia and Gray once again. "Straighten things out, 'kay?" and just like that, she left.

"Right," Gray said, rolling his eyes. He inserted the key on the keyhole.

It creaked open, and Juvia felt for a light switch.

The room was pretty and spacious. A few pot plants decorated on the corners of the room, and a wallpaper just like the one outside. The floor was carpeted, and it seemed so light and fluffy just by looking at it. The wide windows were curtained and embroidered with a green floral pattern, and in the center of the room was an hearth, fire spewing and warming them, with a table and two chairs filled in. A sofa with frilly cushions sat next to the door which Gray guessed was the bathroom, and right next to the drawer was a four poster bed, stacked with several pillows and a thick-layered blanket.

Wait. Bed?

The Ice Maker shook his head, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on his vision. But when he opened them again, there lay a single bed only.

He looked at her, and she looked at him. They both understood the situation perfectly. _This was not good. _

Gray made way to the door, with the intention of asking Briar why she left out that they had to share a bed as well, but he couldn't turn it. It was still like a stone. He twisted, turning with moderate force, but it still didn't budge. He even tried the key, but it didn't even seem to fit the keyhole, which was strange. His patience with the locked door was beginning to thin. He just ended up kicking it in frustration.

"It is locked," Juvia said, staring at the door.

"I don't recall ordering a single bed and a locked room," Gray mumbled, scowling.

"Briar-san said that she would send us food in a little while, so perhaps she can fix it. Until then, what does Gray-sama suppose that we do?" she asked, sitting on the chair with her elbows propped up on her lap.

"I don't know," Gray answered truthfully, sliding on the floor. "I mean, it's not really a problem. Maybe the knob's just a little wonky, and, it's not something to worry about, really."

But judging from their tense movements and their far distance from each other, it clearly was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Okay, guys, seriously, I just finished writing this in my notebook yesterday because I was so distracted the other days, looking at ContestShipping fanfics. And I had a headache the other day as well. But, the good thing is, when I woke up today, it was gone, so I wanted to update. Chapter five is currently under progress in the notebook, and I have one-shots to finish too. _**  
><strong>

_Who knows what kind of things shall happen in the next chapter? I've got things planned, but let this be a warning. This fanfic is Rated T for a reason, so watch out. *insert evil smile here*  
><em>

_Anyways, review, give feedback, and all that! Good day to all of you!  
><em>


End file.
